The Building 538 floor 1 refurbishment project is planned to consolidate and expand the Structural Biophysics Laboratory (SBL) within NCI. The SBL focuses on solution structural biology and biophysics aimed at understanding and regulating the mechanism of action of proteins and nucleic acids. These studies are targeted at important molecular pathways in cancer, particularly relating to invasiveness and metastasis. The major structural tool for the SBL is nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR), and the Laboratory has a very strong interdisciplinary effort in biophysics that includes Small Angle X-ray Scattering (SAXS) conducted through a partnership user program with the Advanced Photon Source at the Argonne National Laboratory. Consolidating the SBL Laboratory into refurbished space that supports their current research efforts will allow the individual investigators to share equipment, make more efficient use of laboratory spaces, and share large scale sensitive instrumentation. Co-location of this scientific program will provide for opportunities of collaboration and partnering.